


RWBY: Reimagined (Volume 1)

by LadyRedHeart (orphan_account)



Series: RWBY: Reimagined [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Characters and Pairings to be added when they happen, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-08 13:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17387621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: This story is a retelling of the web series RWBY. Near the beginning of the story is not gonna be as different as later on, but the story does indeed become different.This was an idea my friend had, and he started writing this story on Wattpad. I asked him if I could put it on my account here, so we could both get more attention, me to my other stories, and him to this one.This was created so he could take the RWBY story in a way he wanted, such as make ships he liked come true, or kill off characters he didn’t like, and generally write the story the way he wanted.So I hope you enjoy this retelling of RWBY. Remember, while it may seem very similar at the beginning, it does get very different later on.I have edited this story slightly to fix some grammatical mistakes and the like.You can find the original unedited story on Wattpad, written by TeamWhiteRose100.Link to original story:https://my.w.tt/cx274ECYuTPlease enjoy!





	1. Ruby Rose

Under the light of the shattered moon, a man in a white suit named Roman Torchwick walked to the store called 'From Dust Till Dawn' with 4 goons following him.  
Torchwick and his 4 goons then entered the store and stood in front of an old man, who stared at them in terror, knowing what was about to happen.  
The goons looked in the display cases at the colorful gems inside of them.  
Torchwick than stepped up to the display case with the fearful old man standing behind it, then said "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"  
One of the goons then held a gun up to the fearful old man and he put his hands up.  
The old man then said "P-please! Just take my money and leave!"  
Torchwick said "Shhh, calm down we're not here for your money."  
He then turned to the goons and said "Grab the dust."  
The goons then started to take the dust flowing through some of the machines nearby.  
A goon set a case on the display case and said "Crystals. Burn. Uncut."  
The old man started to hand him the crystals, fearing for his life.  
One of the goons walked over to one of the other machines, but stopped at the sound of music. He turned to see a girl wearing a red hoodie with a black skirt, headphones in her ears as she read a magazine.  
The goon pulled his sword out and said "Alright kid, hands where I can see 'em." When he heard no response he said "Hey, I said hands in the air!" When he still heard no response he walked over to her saying "You got a death wish or something!?"  
He grabbed her shoulder and her hood fell down and she looked at him.  
"Huh?" she said, confused.  
He pointed at his ear.  
She took her red headphones off and put them on her neck.  
She then said "Yes?"  
"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" the goon said once more.  
She then confusedly asked "Are you... robbing me?"  
"Yes!" he exclaimed.  
"Ohhh.” was all the girl said.  
The goon was suddenly sent flying through the front of the store, which caught Torchwick's attention.  
A goon walked up and Roman Torchwick tilted his head towards the girl and the goon ran over.  
When he made it over there he pulled out a gun, aiming it at the girl, and said "Freeze!".  
The goon was soon sent through the window of the store with the girl following him out.  
Torchwick and three of the goons looked out the window and watched as the girl stood up, holding a machine that unfolded into a giant mechanical scythe.  
The girl looked at them as she twirled her scythe for a second until the scythe was stabbed into the ground.  
Torchwick started for a moment before he said "Okayyy... Get her!"  
The three goons left the store through the front door and tried to attack her.  
One of the goons tried to slice the girl but she dodged the attack by using her scythe for support as she flipped over it, then came around and side kicked one of the goons in the face, sending him flying.  
She then jumped in the air, pulling the scythe out of the ground, and swung it around three times before hitting one of the goons, sending them flying.  
She then twirled it around once before smashing one of the goons into the ground.  
One of the goons got up pulled out a gun and started shooting at her.  
But she dodged the bullets by speeding around, hitting the goon with the back of her scythe.  
She hit the scythe into the ground and skated back with it before flipping herself into the air, hitting the goon into the ground in front of Torchwick.  
He looked down and said "You were worth every cent. Truly you were." He walked forwards. "Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening."  
He tossed his cigar on the ground and smashed it with the bottom of his cane.  
He said "And as much as i'd love to stick around..."  
As he spoke, he began aiming the bottom of his cane at the girl.  
He finished his sentence by saying "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."  
The bottom of the cane opened.  
A giant blast shot out at the girl but she jumped high into the air, dodging the blast.  
She landed on the ground and looked up to see that Torchwick was gone.  
The girl ran over to the store and started looking around.  
She then looked over to see him climbing up a ladder to the top of a building nearby.  
The old man walked to the door and she turned and asked "You okay if I go after him?"  
The old man nodded as he said "Uh huh."  
She quickly ran off towards the ladder.  
Torchwick flipped onto the roof of the building he was climbing and started running.  
The girl landed on the roof and started to follow him.  
”Hey!" she cried out.  
Torchwick stopped and said "Persistent..." under his breath.  
Suddenly, a ship rose up from the other side of the building, causing a gust of wind.  
A light shone on the red and black dressed girl.  
Part of the ship opened and Torchwick jumped in.  
He turned back to the girl and said "End of the line, Red."  
He held out a red crystal and threw it down at her feet, before lifting his cane up and shooting at the crystal.  
But before the blast hit, a woman dropped out of thin air and blocked the attack.  
Torchwick laughed before he realized a blonde woman was standing in front of the girl in red.  
The blonde said "Hm."  
The blonde woman moved her riding crop, which caused eight blue beams to attack the ship.  
The ship started to rock as Torchwick went to the front of the ship and looked at the red dressed female keeping the ship stable.  
"We got a huntress!" He shouted.  
The red dressed female stood up and ran over to the side view of the ship and Torchwick took the controls.  
The blonde then casted a spell into the air above the ship which caused thunder clouds to appear.  
Torchwick looked up at the thunder clouds and said "The Hell...?"  
The blonde twitched her crop which caused ice spikes to rain from the thunder cloud.  
The ice spikes started to hit the ship, rocking it back and forth.  
One of the spikes went threw the window and almost hit Torchwick but he ducked and the ice spike hit the seat instead.  
The red dressed female than drew the attention of the blonde woman standing on the ground.  
The red dressed female's hand lit up neon red which than dissipated and turned into fire, which she fired at the blonde in the form of a bolt.  
The blonde created a magical shield which blocked the fire-bolt, causing fiery bits to land on the ground.  
The red dressed girl then lifted up her hand which caused the fiery bits on the ground near the blonde to light up and explode, but the blonde jumped out of the way of the explosion.  
The bits of the ground flying in the air were stopped when the blonde used her crop to combine all the chunks into one giant spike.  
The blonde launched the giant spike at the ship.  
The red dressed girl twisted her arm with fire in her hand sending three fire-bolts to destroy the giant spike.  
But when the giant spike was destroyed it reformed into a new giant spike and went to attack the ship again.  
Torchwick looked over to see the spike coming at him, and shifted the controls so the ship turned a bit, and the spike hit the top of the ship.  
When the giant spike broke into pieces, the blonde twitched her crop and the shards formed into three giant spikes.  
The three spikes started to head towards the girl in the red dress.  
The girl in the red dress crossed her arms and a red magical circle formed around her.  
She extended her arms sending a heat wave around the ship, destroying the three giant spikes.  
The ship was about to take off but the girl in red and black held up her scythe and it transformed into a sniper rifle, and shot at the girl on the ship.  
The girl in the red dress however blocked the bullets with small magical shields.  
She then maneuvered her arm and small yellow circles appeared on the ground by the blonde and the girl dressed in red and black.  
The blonde and the girl dressed in red and black flipped out of the way as the yellow circles exploded.  
Part of the ship closed and it took off as the blonde looked at the ship.  
The girl in red and black than looked over and said "You're a Huntress!"  
The blonde looked over at her.  
The girl in red and black then, with a great smile, asked "Can I have your autograph?"  
Soon after, the smile was replaced as the girl dressed in red and black was looking mopey as she sat at what seemed to be a gray interrogation table.  
The blonde was pacing with a tablet in her hand as she spoke. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."  
"They started it!" The girl in red said childishly.  
The blonde than looked at her tablet and said "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back..."  
The girl dressed in red and black started to smile.  
The blonde looked at her with her crop in her hand.  
"...And a slap on the wrist."  
The blonde hit the table with her crop near the girl’s hands, and the girl dressed in red moved her arms up as she shrieked “Eeek!".  
The blonde then said "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you."  
The blonde walked out of the way of the door and a man with grey hair and strange glasses covering eyes filled with wisdom and mystery walked in holding a plate of cookies and a mug of coffee with a small smile on his face.  
He stopped and looked at the girl dressed in black as he spoke in a soft voice. "Ruby Rose..."  
He leaned over and said "You...have silver eyes.".  
"Um..." the girl in red, Ruby, said in a mix of discomfort and confusion.  
"So! Where did you learn to do this?" The man said as he stood and took the tablet from the blonde, which had a video of Ruby fighting Torchwick and his goons.  
"S-Signal Academy." Ruby said quietly.  
"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked incredulously as he raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby clarified.  
"I see..." The man said, setting the plate of cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She stared at the cookies before taking one and eating it. Seeing no one objected, she began shoveling the cookies into her mouth.  
“It's just I've only ever seen one scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." The man said, looking away as he reminisced.  
"Mmmm! thash muh unkul!" Ruby said through the cookies in her mouth.  
Ruby, realizing he probably hadn’t understood, swallowed the cookies in her mouth and than spoke again. "Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now i'm all like-- Hooowaaah Witchaaaa!" She waved her hands around like a ninja.  
"So I've noticed." the man said as he sat his coffee cup on the table. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"  
“Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby answered.  
"You want to slay monsters?" He asked back.  
"Yeah!” She responded. “ I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!" She said, gushing it all out quickly.  
There was a brief pause before the man with grey hair and the weird glasses then asked"...Do you know who I am?"  
"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster of Beacon." Ruby answered.  
"Hello." The man, Ozpin, said with a smile.  
"Nice to meet you." Ruby said.  
"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin asked.  
"More than anything." Ruby answered.  
Ozpin looked at the blonde only to see her roll her eyes and say "Hmmph."  
Ozpin than turned back to Ruby. “Well Okay."  
Ruby's eyes and mouth widened.  
Later , on a ship heading for Beacon, a teenage blonde girl hugged Ruby. "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"  
"Please stop." Ruby said through clenched teeth.  
The blonde girl let go of Ruby, and jumped up. "But I’m so proud of you!"  
"Really, Sis, it was no big deal.” She said.  
"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!" Her sister said as she jumped.  
“I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Ruby protested.  
"What's with you? Aren't you excited?" The blonde asked.  
"Of course I’m excited...I just...I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." She said nervously.  
The blonde then walked around and wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder.  
"But you are special." The blonde reassured her.  
Meanwhile, a TV was going,showing a reporter. "The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa.”  
The camera then cut to another woman.  
"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted..." Lisa started.  
The TV was shut off.  
The blonde woman then appeared in a hologram. "Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"  
The blonde girl standing next to Ruby then asked "Who's that?"  
"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." The blonde girl said.  
The blonde girl standing next to ruby then said "Oh." as her question was immediately answered.  
Glynda Goodwitch continued. “You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."  
The hologram of Glynda then cut off.  
"Wow!" Ruby said as she walked over to window to the ship to see a giant castle on the ground below the ship. "Look, you can see Signal from here!"  
The blonde girl than walked over and put a hand on Ruby's shoulder again.  
"-I guess home isn't too far after all! Beacon's our home, now." Her sister said.  
They both then looked over and saw a blond guy who looked sick and was about to throw up.  
He started to walk around away from the window.  
The blonde girl than said "-Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone."  
"It was a nice moment while it lasted.” Ruby said. “I wonder who we're gonna meet. I just hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy'. Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!"  
"Gross, gross, gross..."  
"Get away from me! Get away from me!” Ruby shrieked.


	2. Chapter 2

As the vehicle doors opened, 'Vomit Boy' ran out and found a trash can and puked in it. Everyone walked out, ignoring the kid, and Yang and Ruby stopped in front of Beacon. As Ruby and Yang stepped out of the ship, they felt their breath being taken away.  
“Wooow!” They said together.  
“The view of Vale has nothing on this!” Yang sad as she crossed her arms.  
Ruby looked around and then went wide-eyed. "Ooh! Ooh! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" Ruby said as she started to walk over to the girl with the fire sword. But Yang pulled her back. “Ow, ow!” She said.  
“Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons." Yang told her.  
"Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!" Ruby exclaimed again.  
"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" Yang asked.  
Ruby pulled out her giant scythe. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better." Ruby explained.  
Yang walked over and pulled Ruby’s hood down and over her face. "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own? Why don't you meet some girls!"  
Ruby pulled her hold back up as she said. "What about you as a friend?"  
Yang was then suddenly surrounded by some people and quickly said "Well... Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, c'ya, bye." They then rushed over, her friends coming and going so fast they didn’t even look like they had any distinguishing features.  
Ruby was spun around in a daze as she asked "Wait! Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? ...Do we have dorms? I don't know what I’m doing..." Ruby then fell on the ground.  
A white haired girl with a couple suitcases on a luggage cart was walking by when she saw Ruby on the ground. Oh! I should probably should help her up. She thought. She walked over and offered Ruby a hand to help her up.  
Ruby's head stopped spinning and she looked up at the white haired girl standing before her. _Oh my God, a new person! Okay, Ruby, play it cool._  She thought as she stared at the girl. Ruby then took her hand and the white haired girl helped her up.  
Ruby dusted herself off and she held her hand out for a hand shake. The white haired girl grabbed Ruby's hand and they shook hands.  
Ruby jumped slightly as the oddly cold touch of the girl’s hand before saying "My name's Ruby Rose, thanks for helping me up Miss…?”  
The girl straightened herself with a sort of confidence that Ruby wished she had and said "My name is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and no problem. It’s very nice to meet you Ruby."  
The handshake ended, and they started walking as someone behind them with black hair and a bow started to follow them to set their luggage off at the Beacon dorms.  
After the man set their stuff down, they headed to the auditorium for the assembly for first year students.  
While walking to the assembly Ruby looked over to see 'Vomit Boy' vomiting in a trash can.  
Ruby turned to Weiss and said "Go on ahead to the assembly Weiss; I'm gonna see if this guy needs any help."  
Weiss nodded as she said "Okay, see you there Ruby."  
Weiss then walked off, but as she did, she looked back at Ruby.  
 __ __ _She’s kind of cute._  She thought.  
Ruby walked over to 'Vomit Boy' who was sitting down by the trash can. "Are you alright?" She asked.  
'Vomit Boy' looked up to meet Ruby’s silver eyes. "Yeah just dealing with motion sickness. It’s always affected me really badly. I'm Jaune, by the way." he said, holding a hand out for a handshake. Ruby took it and shook it.  
“My name’s Ruby.” She said.  
They shook hands for a bit until Jaune stopped vomiting. They both then started walking to the assembly room, but since they didn't know where it was, they were just randomly walking around.  
"All I’m saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem then people let on!" Jayne continued.  
"Look, I'm sorry. Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby apologized.  
"Oh yeah, what if I called you something?" Jayne said back.  
"And what would that be?" Ruby said with a smirk.  
"Well...I don’t know…but it would definitely be something. But, nonetheless my name’s Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue; ladies love it!" He said confidently.  
"Do they?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, I hope they will... I mean my mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune said before stopping himself. They then stopped walking and they stood still.  
"Soooo I got this thing." Ruby said, pulling out her giant scythe, lovingly named 'Crescent Rose'.  
Jaune jumped and threw his hands up. "Whoa! is that a scythe?!”  
"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." She said.  
"A wha-?" Jaune asked in confusion.  
"It's also a gun." Ruby said as she loaded it.  
“Oh. That's cool!" Jaune said in understanding.  
"So what do you got?" Ruby asked with a glint in her eyes, excited to see a new weapon.  
"Oh...uh, I got this sword." Jaune said as he pulled it out.  
"Ooooooh!" Ruby marveled.  
"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" Jaune said as he pulled a shield out, which extended and became a bigger shield.  
"So what do they do?" Ruby asked, expecting them to do something else cool. Jaune then almost dropped the shield a couple of times just before he caught it. Ruby handed him his sword.  
"Well...the shield gets smaller...so...when I get tired of carrying it...I can just put it away." He answered.  
"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby said after a few moments of silence.  
"Yeah, it does." Jaune answered defeatedly.  
"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it." She admitted.  
"Wait. You made that?!” He asked incredulously.  
"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?" She asked.  
"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." He answered.  
"...Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby said with a smile.  
“Yeah. The classics." Jaune said with a somewhat sad smile. Ruby and Jaune started to walk again.  
"Hmmm... Hey, where are we going?" Ruby soon asked.  
"Oh, I dunno, I was following you.” Jayne told her. They sat in silence for a few more moments. “Uh, You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?” At that, Ruby laughed. “Is uh... Is that a No?” Jayne asked.  
"That's a No.” Ruby said.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby and Jaune entered the auditorium, filled with crowds of people. As they entered, Yang quickly located Ruby. She smiled as she jumped up and said "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"  
"Oh! Hey, I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said to Jaune as she walked away.  
“Hey, wait!" Jaune cried after her. "Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" He walked off.  
Yang turned to Ruby as she approached. "How's your first day going, little sister?"  
"You mean since you ditched me!?" Ruby asked accusingly.  
"Yeah!" Yang answered cheerfully.  
"Well I met this pretty girl, she was nice enough to help me up when I dizzily fell over due to you rushing off." Ruby told her.  
"Nice, nice. Was she cute?" Yang asked.  
Ruby blushed as she hesitated before speaking. "Y-yeah, she was kind of cute." The girl didn’t notice Weiss standing behind her, who blushed a little herself as she heard this.  
"You think I’m cute?" Weiss asked.  
Ruby jumped and turned around as she stammered. "O-oh hey W-Weiss it's nice to see you again."  
Yang nudged Ruby's arm and Ruby turned to her. "Well, Ruby are you gonna introduce me to your new friend?”  
Ruby collected herself before answering. "Yang, meet Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company."  
"Oh, you remember all of that?" Weiss asked, surprised.  
"Well of course, I mean it was you who helped me up when I fell down, so it would be rude of me not to remember the girl who helped me up." Ruby explained. Weiss blushed a little more, and Ruby went on.  
"Well then, Weiss, this is my older sister Yang."  
"Hello!" Yang said enthusiastically as she shook Weiss’s hand.  
"It's nice to meet you." Weiss said back as they broke the handshake.  
Ozpin entered the room and stepped onto the stage. "Ahem... I'll keep this brief.” He began, and his voice made all other noise in the room cease. “You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."  
As he finished, he stepped off the stage, and Glynda walked up.  
"You will gather in the ballroom tonight.” She said. “Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed!"  
Yang turned to her sister. "He seemed kind of off."  
"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby agreed.  
Later that night, in the ballroom, Ruby laid on the ground as she wrote in a book.  
"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang said as she flopped down next to her.  
"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though.” Ruby remarked.  
“Well I know I do.” Yang said with a smirk as she looked around, but her smile fell as it landed on Jaune, who walked by in blue pajamas, before he stopped and waved. Yang looked back at Ruby. “What’cha writing?”  
"It's a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon. And how things are going." Ruby answered.  
"Aww, that's so Cuuuuute!!!!" Yang said with a smile, which was soon hit by a pillow Ruby threw at her.  
"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." Ruby said.  
"Well what about Weiss? She's really nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a 100 percent increase!" Yang said. Ruby rolled over and laid flat on her back. “It's only been one day. I bet you'll meet more people." Yang assured her.  
"You're right.” Ruby said after a moment. “So, what about you, Yang? Have you met anyone new?”  
Yang thought about it for a moment before she answered. "Well there is one girl."  
"Aww who is it?" She asked as she sat up.  
Yang sat up and pointed over at a girl with black hair and a bow reading a book with a candle by her.  
"Oh she's perfect for you! We should go over and talk to her!” She said enthusiastically.  
"Um, how about you let me handle it my way.”Yang said.  
"No time like the present let's go!" Ruby said as she grabbed Yang’s arm.  
“Wait, what are you doing?" Yang protested, but Ruby continued to yank Yang against her will as they started walking over to the girl sitting on the ground reading a book.  
The girl reading looked up from her book to see a little girl pulling a blonde girl over towards her. She tilted her head slightly in confusion before she noticed the blonde girl. She didn’t know what it was about the girl, but something about her made her heart pound slightly.  
Finally, the two sisters reached the girl. "I don't believe you two have been properly introduced!" Ruby said with a smile.  
"Well, um…” the girl said, now suddenly nervous for a reason she didn’t completely understand. “I’m Blake Belladonna."  
"My name’s Yang Xiao Long, and it's nice to meet you Blake.” The blonde said as she held out a hand.  
“It's also really nice to meet you Yang." She said as she took her hand.  
Yang gasped at the surprising softness of the girl hand and blushed slightly, though she herself didn’t seem to notice. "What’cha reading Blake?" She asked.  
"Oh it's a book about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body." She said with a smile of her own.  
"I think I've read that one before. Doesn't one of the souls die and the other takes it hard and vowed vengeance for the one who died?” Yang asked.  
Blake‘s face brightened. "Yeah... What do you think about the ending?"  
Ruby smiled and walked off so that Blake and Yang could talk. Yang sat down in front of Blake.  
"Well I for one didn't like how it ended." Yang told her.  
Blake’s smile fell slightly as she asked "What about it was not to like?"  
"Well killing the one responsible doesn't feel right to me. What they should have done was shown the progression of his character by not having him kill the one responsible and instead show him mercy." Yang explained.  
Blake's eyes widened. _Wow, she’s actually kind of smart._ she thought.  
"I agree with you...but I think they should have made an entire other book for what happened after this one.” Blake said, her smile now bigger than it was before.  
Yang took a minute to think.  
Blake couldn't help but stare into Yang's eyes. Something about them just...captivated her.  
"What else would have happened in the next book?" Yang asked. Blake snapped out of looking at Yang's eyes at the question.  
"W-well, it could've shown what happens next for the main character and how's he's gone on with life." She said.  
"That sounds like a brilliant idea, Blake. I wish we actually got it though." Yang said.  
Blake said "Thank you, Yang."  
Yang stood. "Well, I'm gonna go and let you continue your book, and I’ll see you later, okay?”  
Blake said "I'll be sure to see you later, Yang."  
Blake then continued to read her book as Yang walked off, but she couldn’t help but glance back towards her.  
 _She was nice. I hope I see her again._  She thought to herself.  
As Yang walked back towards Ruby, saw that Ruby and Weiss were talking. She smiled and turned, heading towards her own bed. She laid down and tried to get some sleep with a smile of her face.


	4. Chapter 4

A girl was waking up silently and she looked over to see her sister getting ready to start yet another day at Beacon Academy.  
"Are you already getting ready, Naomi?" The girl rising from her sleep asked the other girl.  
Naomi turned to the girl laying in bed. "Well Rachel, today we have to be at our best, so get ready." She said.  
Rachel smiled and hopped out of bed, becoming a blur as she started to get ready at lightning fast speeds. In just a few minutes, Rachel was ready, grabbed her weapon and her sister and they raced out the door.  
"I hope were on the same team Naomi." Rachel said as they ran.  
"Yeah I hope so too, Rachel." She said back.  
They made it in time for breakfast, and began eating, one taking her time and the other scarfing down her meal. After they finished, they headed off to get their weapons ready for today.  
Naomi grabbed her bag of hatchets, which, when thrown, can explode whenever she wants them to. Rachel also grabbed her bayonet gun, which had the capability to shoot high-impact white energy blasts that could be swapped out with different kinds of dust, depending on what the situation called for.  
As the two of them prepared, two other girls, one blonde and the other with black hair with red highlights, passed them.  
Ruby took a moment to look at the two girls as they passed. "I wonder who those two were."  
"Oh, who knows…” Yang said. “So, you seem awfully chipper this morning."  
"Yep! No more awkward small talk of 'getting to know you' stuff." She said with a laugh as she opened her locker, bringing out her weapon, Crescent Rose, which was currently in its sniper configuration. "Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."  
"Well, remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together." Yang reminded her.  
"Ugh, you sound like dad!” Ruby said with a huff. Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!"  
"But what about when we form teams?" Yang asked.  
Ruby tilted her head down. "Uhm, I don't know, I-I'll just be on your team, or Weiss's team, or something..."  
"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" Yang asked as she began to play with her long, golden hair.  
Ruby stepped up to her. "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me!?" She cried.  
"W-what!? No!” Yang quickly assured her. Of course I do, I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you break out of your shell!"  
"What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell, that's absolutely-"  
"Ridiculous!” Jaune cried as he passed the two, unintentionally finishing Ruby’s sentence. “There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Ugh, why does this have to happen today!?"  
Weiss walked in and spotted Ruby, and quickly made her way to her. "Ruby I'm putting a team together and I want you on it." She said with a smile.  
Ruby blushed and pointed at herself. "Me…? Why me!?" She asked incredulously.  
"Well your marksmanship and your skills with Crescent Rose seem pretty good.” Weiss answered.  
"Well who else are you wanting on your team?" Ruby asked.  
"Well...definitely that girl over there." Weiss said, pointing to a redhead going through her stuff.  
"Are you gonna go talk to her, Weiss?" Ruby asked.  
"Yeah.” Weiss answered. “Would you like to come with me Ruby?"  
"Sorry, but no. I gotta get Crescent Rose ready for today's test." Ruby said a little sadly.  
"Okay see you later Ruby." Weiss said with a nod.  
"Goodbye Weiss. I’ll see you when the test starts." Ruby said with a smile as Weiss made her way over to the redhead.  
"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself." Weiss said, immediately trying to get in her favor, something she learned from her father back in Atlas.  
"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." The redhead—Pyrrha—answered.  
“Well, I was thinking maybe you could be on a team with me and that girl over there." Weiss said, pointing at Ruby.  
"Hmm... Well that sounds grand!" Pyrrha said enthusiastically.  
"Great!" Weiss said.  
"You know what else is great?” A sudden voice emerged. “Me, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune confidently said as he appeared in front of Weiss.  
"And who are you?" Weiss asked, slightly annoyed.  
"Name’s Jaune Arc." He said, but stopped when he saw Weiss was already leaving. “Hey!” He tried calling after her. Jaune then turned around to see that Pyrrha had snuck away.  
Jaune looked down. "I hope for team Jaune!" He said sadly.  
Suddenly, Glynda’s voice came over the intercom.  
"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." The woman ordered. Jaune sat down and sighed.  
"Having some trouble there, Ladykiller?" Yang asked as she and Ruby walked over.  
"I don't understand... My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong!?" He asked. Yang grabbed the back of Jaune's armor and started to drag him.  
"Come on Jaune." She said, and Ruby followed close behind.  
Soon, all the first year students were standing in a line in front of Ozpin and Glynda, standing on platforms they didn’t know the use of yet.  
"For years you have trained to become warriors.” Ozpin began. “And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."  
"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignments of teams.” Glynda said. “Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."  
Ruby's eyes widened! "What? Aw.."  
"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon.” Ozpin continued. “So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."  
As Ozpin spoke, Ruby became more and more worried.  
"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next 4 years." Ozpin said.  
Naomi immediately turned to Rachel.  
"Be on the look out for me, Rachel." She said.  
"You got it sister." Rachel said in response.  
"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest.” Ozpin said. “You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."  
As his words. Jaune laughed a little in nervous terror.  
"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.  
Jaune raised his hand. "Yeah, um... sir-"  
"Good!” Ozpin said, ignoring him. “Now, take your position." At that, everyone got into battle ready position.  
"Uh, sir? I've got, um, a question." Jaune said, still trying to get his attention.  
Weiss was then shot off the cliff.  
“So, this ‘landing strategy’ thing, uh, w-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked.  
"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered bluntly.  
Students continued to be launched off the cliff.  
Jaune scratched his head. "Oh, I see. So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" He asked desperately.  
Rachel was then launched off the roof.  
"No. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin answered.  
"Uhhuh...Yeah." Jaune said dejectedly.  
Yang turned to Ruby and winked at her, even putting on sunglasses as she was launched off the cliff.  
Ruby was then launched off the roof as well.  
"So, um, what exactly is a landing strateGYYYYY!" Jaune said, before suddenly being launched off into the air.  
Ozpin turned and sipped his coffee as he watched the students fall into the forest.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was in midair, free falling into the forest. A bird flew on its merry way, before it was suddenly struck by a blur of red.  
"Birdy no!" Ruby cried as she fell. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and activated its scythe form. The weapon hooked on a tree branch and Ruby flipped around it a couple of times before jumping down to the ground.  
Weiss, while falling through the air, created magical circles to jump between until she landed on the ground.  
Naomi pulled 2 hatchets out of her bag and sliced them into the tree, sliding down the tree with them. She looked up to see Yang fly overhead.  
Yang was using her weapon, Ember Celica to blast herself forward. "Woohoo! Ahaha, Yeah! Ali oop! Woohoo!" She exclaimed as she blasted through the air and through the trees, eventually landing on the ground. "Nailed it!" She said as she began running.  
Pyrrha used her shield to go through three trees before landing on a branch of one. She activated her weapon its rifle form and scanned the area for Grimm. She looked around and saw Jaune falling without a plan of landing, tumbling through the air.  
Pyrrha sighed, but laughed despite herself. She turned her weapon into a spear and prepared to launch it just right, hoping she would hit him. She was very confident though. When she was sure it would hit, she threw her spear and waited. Soon enough, she heard a distant thump. She waited with her eyes closed, hoping she hadn’t hit him.  
“Thank you!" Jaune voices cried out. Pyrrha exhaled a sigh of relief.  
“Sorry!” She couldn’t help but say as she began running to collect her spear, and the idiot attached to it.  
Ruby continued running through the forest. She had to find either Yang or Weiss. For some reason, just the thought of Weiss and her smile had her cheeks flush, and a smile appear on her own face, a smile that grew as she saw Weiss, but that quickly disappeared as she tried to stop herself, almost crashing into her.  
They stared at each other for a moment  
"Um, hi Ruby. Have you seen the others we need for our team?" She asked.  
"No, but I’m so happy I found you first!” Ruby exclaimed, making Weiss blush slightly. Ruby noticed though and with a smile she said “Aw, you look cute when you’re blushing!” But as soon as the words left her mouth, she felt herself blushing as well.  
“Well, you’re doing it too!” Weiss exclaimed. Embarrassed, Ruby looked away and pulled her hood up. Weiss started to laugh a little.  
"Stop it, it's not that funny!" Ruby cried. Weiss walked over to Ruby and put a hand on her shoulder, making Ruby look back at her, suddenly looking into her eyes. She couldn’t help but admire how striking and beautiful they were. Weiss herself also noticed the odd color of Ruby’s eyes, a pretty silver she had never seen before. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before their blushes both deepened and they looked away.  
“W-we should go look for the others." Weiss said.  
"Yeah…” Ruby said quietly. “Lead the way.” Weiss nodded and began walking, but soon stopped when they saw Jaune hanging by a spear on a tree.  
"Hi!" Jaune said enthusiastically as he waved. Weiss and Ruby looked at each other and then started walking in the opposite direction of Jaune. "Hey, wait! Come back! Who's gonna get me down from here?" Jaune called after them. He looked down so see Pyrrha staring at him.  
"Jaune? Do you need some help?" Pyrrha asked.  
"Yeah." He said dejectedly.  
Weiss and Ruby continued walking. "I mean yes he seems nice, but he’s just so…oblivious.” Weiss was saying.  
"Yeah…” Ruby said, feeling bad for him. “So...we need to find Yang right?" Weiss nodded.  
“We also need to find whatever Relic Ozpin was talking about.” She added. Suddenly, the bushes near hen started to shake, stopping hem in their tracks. They immediately pulled their weapons out as multiple Beowolves surrounded them. Ruby and Weiss looked to each other before lunging into the fight.


	6. Chapter 6

Yang was walking around alone through the Emerald Forest, trying to find someone, preferably her sister or Blake.  
"Helloooooooo?" she yelled. “Ruby! Blake! Is anyone out there? Helloooooooo? I'm getting bored here." Suddenly, something in the bushes moved and caught Yang's attention. "Is someone there? Ruby is that you?"  
Yang approached and watches as an Ursa Minor Grimm came out of the bushes.  
"Nope! Not Ruby!” she said. The Ursa tried to strike Yang with a swing of claws, but she easily dodged. Suddenly another Ursa lunged at her but Yang dived out of the way. The Ursas stood by each other. With a smile, Yang began blasting them with her wrist gauntlets. Both Ursa were soon down on the ground with Yang standing triumphant.  
"You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood would you?"  
Both Ursas stood up and roared out, resuming their attack, with Yang swiftly once again dodging each attack.  
"Could just say no!" she exclaimed. The Ursas then tried to attack Yang but she backflipped out of the way.  
"Geez you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba--" she started but froze as she notices a single strand of golden hair fall and gently land on the ground. "You..." Yang said, closing her eyes.  
Yang opened her eyes, now a bright glowing red, full of anger.  
Both Ursas looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Yang.  
"You monsters!" Yang shouted.  
Yang rushed forward and began punching and shooting one of the Ursas with her 'Ember Celica' over and over in a rage, soon killing it. The other Ursa ran up but stopped in front of Yang.  
"What you want some too?!" she cried. In response, the Ursa stood up and roared, but stopped as Yang heard the sound of a blade. The Ursa fell forward on the ground, revealing Blake standing behind it. she used her rope to pulled her weapon out of the Ursa’s back. she sheathed her weapon and looked at Yang, giving her a small smile. Yang's eyes turned back to their normal purple.  
“Hey Blake. Not bad. Not bad at all.”  
“Hey Yang what's going on?" she said, blushing at the compliment. Yang and Blake started walking in one direction without needing to say which way.  
"Y'know, just looking for Ruby to make sure she's safe." Yang answered.  
"That's good, you're looking out for your sister." Blake said, her smile growing.  
She's so caring. Blake thought. I wonder if she'll end up caring as much about me...  
Blake snapped out of her thoughts when Yang put her hand on her shoulder.  
"Are you okay Blake? You looked deep in thought.” Yang asked.  
"Yeah, I was wondering whose team I was gonna be on." she lied, wondering who the other pair they'd be with was.  
"Yeah, I was wondering that myself." Yang said.  
"Who do you want on your team Yang?" Blake asked.  
"Well I do want Ruby on my team, of course. And, don't tell Ruby I said this, but I'd like it if Weiss was as well, since they seem so cute together you know?” Yang asked. “And well, you're already on my team now.”  
Blake looked away and blushed deeper, which made Yang laugh. Blake turned around and punched her in the arm. “Let's just keep going.” Blake said as they continued walking towards their destination.  
Meanwhile, both Ruby and Weiss were in battle with Beowolf Grimms. One of the Beowolves lunged and hit Weiss’s back. Ruby leaped forward and caught Weiss as they landed.  
Weiss's arms wrapped around Ruby's neck,.her face pressed against. Ruby's neck. Ruby looked down, feeling an intense heat rush to her face as her heart began to beat rapidly. Weiss then looked up and smiled, with Ruby nervously returning her own, but then blushed bright red and hopped out of Ruby's arms.  
She was so...warm…and I felt do safe in her arms…Weiss thought to herself.  
Weiss turned her attention back to the Grimm. She used her weapon Myrtenaster to create a half circle of fire which scared off the Beowolves.  
“We have to go." Weiss said, turning to Ruby. Ruby nodded and they started to run the opposite direction of the Beowolves.  
"That was so cool Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed as they ran.  
"Oh it's nothing Ruby, just using the right dust at the right time." Weiss said, her blush deepening slightly. After a short while, when they were sure they were far enough away from the Grimm, they stopped to catch their breath.  
Over in another part of the forest, Naomi and Rachel were walking around, having quickly found each other after getting launched into the forest.  
"Soooo…” Rachel said awkwardly, trying to start a conversation. “Do you have your eye on anyone yet?”  
Naomi shook her head. “No I don't see anyone yet. How about you?”  
“No I meant...ugh nevermind.” Rachel said. Suddenly, a giant black Grimm snake then appeared before them. Naomi quickly grabbed some of her explosive hatchets out of her bag as Rachel readied her Bayonet Gun.  
"Rachel, that's a King Taijitu snake, be careful." Naomi said. Rachel started shooting the giant snake, keeping it off guard. Naomi sighed and started throwing her explosive hatchets at the snake, which quickly damaged it severely.  
Naomi and Rachel then started running in circles around the King Taijitu in opposite directions of each other as they hit it on all sides. Soon the snake was defeated, but soon after the Black King Taijitu was down a White King Taijitu appeared. Rachel looked at Naomi.  
"Are you gonna do your semblance thing?" she asked.  
"Oh, yeah!” she answered excitedly. Naomi put her hatchets away and started to run at the White King Taijitu as it slithered right towards her. Naomi stopped and extended her hand forward.  
When the White King Taijitu was close enough Naomi channeled shock waves through her body that quickly exploded the head of the White King Taijitu.  
The White King Taijitu was about to strike at Naomi but it erupted into blue flames and burned until it was nothing but ash.  
Naomi turned to Rachel. "Those blue flames of yours are as strong as ever." she remarked.  
Rachel brushed her shoulder and then they started walking again, hoping to soon find the end of this journey.

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the author:
> 
> Things will be different from here when Ruby encounters Weiss and when Yang and Blake meet also I've replaced Nora and Ren with 2 Female characters who are sisters who will have romantic releationships with 2 other female characters in the story so be on the look for that.


End file.
